


Death Puns and Assassins

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Death puns, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: What types of things cause the most notorious criminal to smile?





	Death Puns and Assassins

James Moriarty smiled.

 

One would think that it wasn’t a big deal. But, his genuine smiles (not his trademark smirks) were as rare as the instances where Sherlock was, in fact, incorrect regarding his deductions.

 

His smiles meant one of two things: Either Sherlock had fallen into one of his elaborate mind games or schemes, or Moriarty had just received a text from (y/n).

 

No one knows when these texts began. (Y/n) was hired as one of Moriarty’s assassins ages ago, and many agree that the texts became a ritual presumably from the first hit. 

 

It goes something like this: Moriarty sends a  name, place, and time. And hour later, a text chime announces a confirmation that everything went well. The part that caused him to smile, though, was the strange method (y/n) used when providing evidence that the deed was done. 

 

(Y/n)’s confirmation text only consisted of two things: A gruesome selfie with the corpse, and a cringe-worthy pun describing the death.

 

Tonight’s text was a prime example; (y/n) was posed with their arm around the body of a man who had (poorly) attempted to betray Moriarty. Now, the man was turning cold and had his eyes glassing over. And the cause of death? A couple dozen nails hammered into his skull. The hammer (y/n) had used was still bloody, and lying in the back of the photo. 

 

The attached comment had only a simple phrase. “ **Nailed it.** ”

 

Why did Moriarty, the Napoleon of crime, find these stupid puns and photos amusing? No one has figured it out yet. But everyone agrees on one thing.

 

His smile is a beautiful, maddening thing. Even if it’s only shown because of death puns and assassins. 


End file.
